best_rofandomcom-20200214-history
Sigrun Wings Headgear Quest
NPC Tyra and Han: The Masters of Fusion Location: Valhalla Materials 1,000,000 zeny 1 Elven Ears (Item 2286) 1 Angel Wing (Item ID#2254) 1 Evil Wing (Item ID# 2255) 5 Hand of God (Item ID# 1009) 25 Refined Bradium (Item ID# 6090) 250 Moths Wings 250 Wing of Dragonfly (Item ID# 7064) 250 Feather (Item ID# 949) ---- QUEST: clicking to talk to them Tyra and Han : Hello there, we're the masters of fusion. We've figured out a way to fuse items togethttably, the process is still in a beta phase. The system is pretty buggy. We've found a way to make a variety of magical items combined. The success rate though, it varies.. It's not so great.. But it is worth the try. Fuse Sigrun Wings Tyra and Han : Oh, Sigrun Wings? That's a tough one. The variables for it's success are pretty unstable. It could come out with any random status bonus on it if you're lucky, or none at all. Actually, it's just as likely that this specific item fails to fuse given the theme of the materials. : To attempt creating a Sigrun Wings fusion, you'll need to bring us: : 1,000,000 Zeny : 1 Elven Ears (Item ID# 2286) : 1 Angel Wing (Item ID# 2254) : 1 Evil Wing (Item ID# 2255) : 5 Hand of God (Item ID# 1009) : 25 Refined Bradium (Item ID# 6090) : 250 Wing of Dragonfly (Item ID# 7064) : 250 Feather (Item ID# 949) : Would you like to try performing the creation of Sigrun Wings now? Attempt to Fuse Sigrun Wings (Tyra and Han take the required items and place them into their fusion machine.) Tyra and Han: : Alright, let's get this fusion started! ... ..... ....... (Light blinds you from the materials attempting to combine.) FUSION RESULTS (FAILURE) (Tyra and Han stare ar you in shame as the machine coughs up smoke.) Tyra and Han: : It looks like our fusion failed entirely, sorry. We're always here if you want to try your luck again.~ : FUSION RESULTS (SUCCESS) : ... ..... ....... First stage of fusion: successful! ADDITION OF STAT REQUESTED : We're about to attempt adding on the items magical attributes now. there any stat you specifically prefer? We may not be able to guarantee it, but we can increase the odds of that specific stat showing up if it succeeds. Alright, we'll triple the odds of getting the stat you desire if it is successful. We'll now attempt to embue magical properties! ... ..... ....... (Light blinds you from the materials further attempting to combine.) (Elemental change FAILS) (Tyra and Han stare at you in shame as the machine coughs up smoke.) Tyra and Han: It looks like our fusion failed to embue the magical properties. But at least you got some Sigrun Wings from our attempt. We're always here if you want to try your luck again.~ (You recieve Sigrun Wings) (Elemental change COMPLETE suscess) Tyra and Han: The fusion was entirely successful! Congratulations, you got the stat you wanted embued upon it. We're always here if you want to try your luck again.~ (You recieve Sigrun Wings (embued with desired stat +1.)) Tyra and Han: The fusion was partially successful! Sorry, but our attempt to force the stat you desired onto it was a failure. Tyra and Han: The fusion resulted in adding an entirely random stat onto the Sigrun Wings. Tyra and Han: We're always here if you want to try your luck again.~ You recieve Sigrun Wings (embued with entirely random stat +1.) You exit the conversation. Category:Custom Quest